


there's a big, hard sun

by ideologies



Category: Trigun
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, mangaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideologies/pseuds/ideologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles from the land of gunsmoke. manga-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a big, hard sun

Wolfwood never asked God for much of anything and didn’t plan to start any time soon—murdering bastards like himself didn’t have the right—but if he was in the praying kind of mood right now, it’d be for a town to appear on that horizon. A town means people, people mean a hotel, and a hotel means a room with a nice bed and a cool shower which means no more walking in the desert with three days and two nights worth of sweat, grime and sand covering his skin.  
  
And how it clung everywhere; between his toes, in his hair, beneath chipped fingernails and stinging his face. It’s irritating as hell, but not what’s currently grating on his last nerve. No, that would be the guy in red walking in front of him and that damned blank look on his face. The same one he’s worn since Colagno. Doesn't matter that Vash is ahead of him by a few eet right now; Wolfwood can picture it all the same.  
  
He tried a few times to bait him out of his funk. Start an argument, find something safe to bitch about that’ll aggravate him enough to get a response. But when Vash was determined to say in one of his moods, it was like talking with a wall. Except he got more of a reaction out of the wall.  
  
Lord forbid he try to have a serious conversation, for a change. Maybe even talk about what had happened. “Ah, hey…” He'd start to say, only to snapped his mouth shut. What could he say in a situation like this? What comfort could he offer? ‘Sorry those assholes stoned and chased you outta town because your arm sprouted a feather catching bullet, but hey, you should get over it because if you don’t I’m gonna knock your fucking teeth out’ skipped over insensitive to just plain stupid. No, better just to keep his mouth shut before he put his foot in it again.  
  
Wolfwood would’ve loved to pretend he was doing it for purely selfish reasons; like the silence was getting to him—pissing Vash off was just as much of a hobby to him as the blond gunman pissing him off was—or if he didn’t at least change that expression of his he was going to end up breaking the guy's nose and he looked pathetic enough as it was, but part of him wanted to help distract him. Give him five minutes where he wasn’t thinking himself in circles about how miserable everything was because he’d managed to get himself run out of town for being an inhuman freak.  
  
He knew he didn’t really have the right to judge on that matter—he hasn’t been “normal” for some time now. Nothing anyone would notice right off the bat, unlike Vash. No, not unless they knew what to look for. The way he moved just a bit too quickly, how he noticed things a normal person wouldn’t. He was careful not to let people know what he was. A monster; a wolf dressed in sheep's clothing.  
  
Still, it didn’t stop him from nearly killing that idiot just ahead of him; Vash with his back to him once again as if he could trust him. As if he could call him a friend. Wolfwood doubted he’d still act that way if he knew how close he came to putting a bullet through the back of his skull.  
  
Out of all the times he chose to get a dose of the morals… Why then? He knew the answer, just didn’t like admitting it to himself. He genuinely liked the guy. Well, when he wasn’t pissing him off anyway. And maybe, just maybe… Maybe he could put this whole fucked up situation with Knives right and they could both come out of this alive.  
  
But that was just wistful thinking on his part. 


End file.
